


Happy Halloween my love

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Red White and Royal blue - Freeform, alex and henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: It's Halloween 2020, Kurt and Blaine are in the middle of a pandemic with a small daughter. Not really sure what to do with the day but, it looks like Blaine has something up his sleeve.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 11





	Happy Halloween my love

**Author's Note:**

> so I know a lot of people love Red White and Royal blue and I read it last year and truly loved it too. I thought it would be cute if my favorite boys dressed up as them for Halloween. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want me to write a one shot of them reading it during quarantine with Tracy being a newborn. 
> 
> I miss writing these boys so much. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> -Lyla

Kurt was so excited about tonight. This was their first halloween as a family. He knows Tracy isn’t even 6 months yet but, he knew Blaine always looked forward to this holiday. Things are just a little different this year with the pandemic going on trick or treating and parties aren’t really a thing. 

“Baby?” Blaine says coming out of their bedroom holding Tracy. 

“Hi honey. How’s our little princess?” Kurt says kissing her forehead. 

“She’s fine. Clean dipper and all. What are our plans for today?” Blaine asks.

“I’m not really sure. I don’t really want to take Tracy out this year. But, I think we should still dress up. I know how much you love this holiday.” Kurt says.

“I agree with you my love. I still think we should dress up and have a little bit of fun.” Blaine says. 

“So what are we going to dress our little pumpkin in?” Kurt says. 

Blaine laughs “funny you should say that.” Blaine says running into Tracy’s nursery. Blaine comes out with a small pumpkin outfit for Tracy. 

“Oh Blaine it’s so cute. She’s going to look adorable. What are we going to be?” Kurt asks. 

“That’s another thing. I called Rachel and Jesse to help us. Your outfit is at their place waiting for you.” Blaine says walking over holding his husband and daughter closer and kissing Kurt lightly. 

“Let me get dressed for the day and you take Tracy until Rach and Jesse get here.” Kurt says kissing blaine one last time before going into their room. 

Blaine looks down at Tracy. “Your Papa is going to be the death of me one day I swear.” Blaine says kissing Tracy’s cheek. 

The doorbell rings while Kurt is still getting ready. Baine put Tracy in her swing. “Hey guys. Kurt’s still getting ready.” Blaine says letting them in. 

“How is my little angel? Rachel says cooing at Tracy in her swing when Tracy giggles at her. 

“Hey guys.” Kurt says walking out of the bedroom. 

“So your outfit is at Rachel’s so you two are going to go back and get ready while I get ready with Jesse’s help here. Tracy will be ready too.” Blaine says smiling. 

“Thank you my love. I can’t wait to see what it is. I love you so much.” Kurt says kissing Blaine before leaving. 

“I love you too baby.” 

A few hours later Kurt is finishing up getting ready at Rachel’s. “I can’t believe he picked this. He picked Henry and Alex. We read Red White and Royal Blue during quarantine. We couldn’t believe someone was writing LGBTQ+ characters like it was normal. He loved Alex. I should've guessed it.” Kurt says looking at himself in the mirror. 

“You have an amazing husband Kurt. He loves you so much.” Rachel says. 

“I know he does. I’m crazy about that boy. He’s such a good dad too. Like Rachel did you ever think I would be here dressing up for Halloween to surprise my husband and daughter. I have a daughter Rachel.” Kurt says. 

“I know. Honey, I carried her. You made it Kurt. You found happiness. I’m so grateful to be your best friend watching you on this journey. Now let’s go see your family” Rachel says smiling and hugging Kurt. 

Back at Anderson-Hummel's, Blaine was putting on his Alex outfit. Luckily he was a simple guy so he owned most of the outfit. Jesse came in holding Tracy. 

“I think someone wants their daddy.” Jesse says handing Tracy to Blaine. 

“Oh look at you Princess. You look so cute.” Blaine says rocking her. 

Tracy giggles at Blaine. “You are truly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me oh and marrying your Papa.” Blaine says trying not to get choked up. 

“Rachel just texted me that they are on their way. You two look great.” Jesse says. 

“Thank you. It’s Kurt who’s going to be the star of the show like always. Let’s feed this little one while we wait for them.” Blaine says as they leave the bedroom. Blaine puts Tracy in her highchair getting her lunch ready. 

“Did you ever think you would be here?” Jesse asks.

“Honestly no. Before I met Kurt I was in a really bad place. My father was abusive mentally and physically. My mom was great but it took her a while until she finally divorced him. I didn’t know what a real family was until I met Kurt. We grew up together. I was only 15 when we met. I barely knew what I was doing and yet he still fell in love with me. So no I didn’t but, I’m glad I met him. He really did come into my life when I truly needed him.” Blaine says looking down at Tracy then looking at Jesse.  
“I’m so happy things got better for you. You both deserve to be happy with all the hardship you both dealt with. That little one proves that you know. She is so loved.” Jesse says smiling. 

“That she is. You know that right princess?” Blaine says tickling Tracy lightly. 

There was a knock on the door when Rachel and Kurt walked in. 

“Blaine honey. You ready?” Kurt says walking into the apartment.

“I am my love. Give me a minute.” Blaine says handing Tracy to Jesse. 

They both walk out of the bedroom and Blaine gasps. He looks at his husband truly amazed. 

“Looking good. Your highnesses.” Blaine says winking. 

“Why thank you my love. You really knocked this one out of the park. And look at our little princess.” Kurt says reaching his hands out to Jesse so he can hand Tracy to him. 

“I just wish we could show these outfits off. I guess instagram will get a few new posts tonight.” Kurt says laughing. 

“I just remember how much you loved their story and how you couldn’t believe someone was writing characters that were like us in a way. I wanted to show you how much I love you and think you make the perfect Prince Henry. You even got his hair right.” Blaine says with a laugh when he pushes some of Kurt’s hair out of his face.

“I made sure it was perfect because that’s what you are to me. Perfect.” Kurt says Kissing Blaine. 

“I love you so much.” Kurt says looking down at Tracy then at Blaine. 

“I love you so much more. Don’t ever forget that.” Blaine says kissing his husband one last time before he hands Rachel his phone so they can take cute family photos. 

That night Kurt and Blaine we’re cuddling in bed when Kurt was going through their photos smiling at every one of them. Kurt really couldn’t believe how happy he was with his little family and he couldn’t wait for all the new adventures and memories they were going to make.


End file.
